


House Arrest

by XYDamianKane



Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, John's No Good Very Bad Day/Childhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: John is an object of fascination and revulsion, again.
Relationships: Thomas Constantine/John Constantine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	House Arrest

Kinktober Day 1: Underage

* * *

The air is grey, cold, and heavy with water when he walks home. John had wished to be invisible. There’s no one else on the road. There’s no proof that he isn’t.

He climbs up the stairs of their building and stares down the door.

He still has a while before it’s going to get dark.

(It’s not like he has anywhere else to go, anyways. What’s he so scared of?)

He walks back down the stairs, around the block. It’s getting colder. A few sputters of rain portend more to come.

Before long, he’s back in front of the door.

John pulls his key out from inside his shirt and slips it in the lock, opens the door, and closes himself inside as quietly as he can manage.

It’s very quiet in the house. Too early for the radiator. There’s a dark shape in the armchair.

John thinks that if he stays very still, maybe he won’t be seen, even in the same room.

(Thomas might be thick, but he’s good at noticing things when John would rather he didn’t.)

“Who did that?” he slurs, narrowing his eyes and pointing at the safety pin stuck through John’s earlobe.

“Nobody.” John had done it himself, hunkered in the bathroom during maths.

“Nobody, huh.”

The lightbulb in the shadeless lamp on the side-table pops and sparks as it dies. Thomas swears. It is dark, and the TV is off. The silence is never a good sign. When there’s nothing to distract him, there’s nothing between John and being the most interesting thing in the room.

“Come here.”

Thomas moves to stub out his cigarette on John’s arm, so John closes his eyes.

The too-hot flash of pain as the cherry hisses out is the same as it always is. John bites the inside of his cheek. He knows better than to make any noise.

“Your tie’s too loose. You really want people to think you’re a fairy, huh?” Thomas tugs at it, disgusted, and John stumbles even closer--and Thomas grabs John by the crotch and squeezes.

It really hurts. John can’t help but cringe. He would almost rather get smacked around, given the choice. But it’s easier if he doesn’t think about it, if he imagines something else filling his brain where thoughts or feelings would be. Something heavy and dark.

Thomas is almost examining him, as if he expects something else. To his own horror, John’s getting hard. His blood rushes inside him, and he thinks, distantly, that he’s going to be sick.

Thomas isn’t stopping--well, he’s stopped squeezing, but he’s kind of rubbing John with the heel of his hand, now, with a flat, disgusted look on his face. He somehow looks both sickly fascinated and bored by John’s hardening cock as if he’s not the one rubbing it through John’s school uniform.

“You like that?”

There’s no right answer. There’s _never_ a right answer. And even if there was, his mouth is glued shut. He’s frozen and wordless and he can feel his heartbeat, fast as a rabbit’s.

Thomas’ hand moves faster, lighter, and John’s hips twitch without his consent.

The quiet is dreadful--he can hear his own little panicked breaths rush in his nose.

Thomas stops, draws his hand back, and kind of scoffs.

“Christ. No wonder they rough you up at school.”

Thomas stands and John scrambles backwards, but he’s just walking to the kitchen.

John tries to look like he’s not fleeing. He locks himself in his bedroom, knees pressed together.

 _It could have been worse_ , John tells himself. He focuses on slowing his panicked breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Thomas canonically got arrested for stealing women's underwear, how much skeezier can you get?
> 
> Retooled from a request idea someone pitched and then never got back to me about 🙃


End file.
